


I would kill Ganon for you. [I travelled through time for you.]

by Void_Home



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: A case study on Terrako, Gen, since im emotionally ruined by it's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: The tiny guardian has some thoughts in it's final moments.
Relationships: Terrako and his mom zelda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I would kill Ganon for you. [I travelled through time for you.]

Terrako had been made. It knew that, from the second it turned on. The memory spring that she had used was bare, beside the basics. It knew the little girl, Zelda, was it's creator. It was built of parts of bigger, stronger guardians, but she had painstakingly spent kilosecs putting it together.  
That had been roughly half a gigasec ago.  
In the last two kilosecs, Terrako had been possessed and forced to attempt to kill it's creator by the very thing it had broken the time stream to avoid. Link stopped it, of course. Link was a good knight. He kept Zelda safe when Terrako couldn't.  
It had turned off after playing her her lullaby. A final goodbye, maybe? It did not understand the concept. It just knew it was too damaged to function anymore and it might be best to conserve what little energy it had left.  
And then, in the nothingness, it feels it. Terrako feels her divine power, the same it felt the day it booted up, but it wasn't going to be enough. Zelda needed...  
It's optic turns on. Slowly, it manages to bring itself upright. Wobbles unsteadily, but gaining speed around the court. Terrako knew it was in bad shape. But it could provide what she needed. At a cost.   
Power raising.  
Power Raising.  
Power Raising.  
It stumbles it's way up the steps, still gaining speed. Blindly rushes past the heroes it had brought from the future, past the heroes that should be dead. Past Link.  
It thinks some of Zelda's tears land on it's optic as it passes her. It doesn't know for sure. Barely functioning limbs propel it into the air, and as it spins wildly, it might have waved one set of claws in goodbye.  
Power threshold: error  
Power threshold: error  
Power threshold: error  
As the explosion overtakes it, Terrako hopes Zelda knows just how much she meant to it.  
Terrako hopes she doesn't forget it again.


End file.
